A Lazy Day at the Koneko
by Moon without a Sun
Summary: What happens when Ken gets bored during work? This fic has yaoi in it, and I'm not sure who Ken will be paired with...The first chapter is mainly getting into the story, but I promise lemony goodness in later chapters!
1. What Ken doesn't know

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, so don't sue me!

* * *

A Lazy Day at the Koneko

By Moon Without a Sun

* * *

It was a cold and windy day at the Koneko no Sumu Ie. A young man walked around the shop, occasionally pulling a dead flower from the arrangements. Ken sighed. It was so nice out; he should be out playing soccer instead of working the day shift with Yohji, who had yet to make an appearance. The boy, about 19 years of age, had chocolate colored hair and teal eyes resembling the sea. He was muscular, having once been a professional goalie, but somehow he managed to trip on a pot of soil, landing face first on the tile floor. A crowd of fangirls was immediately at his side, offering him help and "checking him for injuries."  
  
Ken finally managed to get up, as Yohji had decided to make an entrance. The shop was filled with screams, as Yohji pushed back the fangirls, stopping only to flirt with those over the age of 18. Finally, afternoon classes began and the shop emptied. The blonde playboy yawned, then flashed Ken is charming grin, telling him that his date last night hadn't been a waste after all. Siberian never understood what the lanky blonde saw in the women at the bar, they were always looking for the closest male who could move. Ken stared at his teammate, who was sitting on the stool, his legs wrapped around the supports in a way Ken couldn't even begin to duplicate.  
  
'Damn, he looks hott.'  
  
Ken wasn't surprised by this thought, he had known for a long time that he was attracted to men rather than women. However, he never told his fellow assassins, he was scared of what they would think of him. Ken suddenly blinked, pulling himself back to reality, to find Balinese staring at him curiously. Realizing he'd been caught staring, Ken quickly looked away, blushing.  
  
"Whatcha thinkin about, Kenken?"  
  
Ken glanced at the older boy, muttering "Don't call me Kenken." Yohji promptly got off the stool in one graceful movement, striding over to the young soccer player. He threw an arm over Ken's shoulder, then leaned in close to his ear.  
  
"Come on, you know you love it..." Ken, tensing considerably under the playboy's arm, tried to pull away, frustrated at the thoughts the man was provoking. Yohji, however, did not seem to plan on letting go of Ken any time soon. Ken struggled.  
  
"Yohji, on, this isn't funny!"  
  
"Who said I was being funny, Kenken? I've seen the way you look at me..." The playboy was whispering in his ear, then leaned closer in, licking the edge.  
  
"Yohji!!!!!!!!!! Don't tease me like that, it's not funny!!" Ken pushed at Balinese, who tightened his grip on Ken's shoulder.  
  
"Did you know that I'm bi, Kenken?" Teal orbs widened in surprise, as comprehension dawned on the young assassin.  
  
"B-but you..." Ken trailed off, his mind whirling with confusion.  
  
"You have no idea how hott you are, do you Kenken? You have no clue that everyone, and I mean everyone, in the Koneko lusts after you, so you? Yes, even Aya. You even have Abssynian, the human icicle, thinking naughty thoughts about you. " As he talked, Yohji flipped the sign on the door to say "Closed" and pulled down the metal door. The playboy pressed Ken against the door, pinning him there.  
  
"So what do you say, Ken? Wanna come upstairs with me, I promise to make it worth your while..."  
  
Ken, finding his mouth dry, couldn't manage a single word, so he nodded dumbly. Yohji smiled, taking Ken's hands by the wrists and leading him up the stairs.


	2. Strawberries and Honey

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz...NO!!! That is NOT Ken's voice you hear screaming from my basement!!!!!!...  
  
OK, 2nd chapter...This fic is definitely yaoi, and definitely not for little kids. So if you're a little kid, please leave now before you are permanently scarred by this story and most of the stories on this site.

* * *

A Lazy Day at the Koneko 

By Moon without a Sun

* * *

Yohji led Ken up the stairs, walking backwards to look seductively into Ken's eyes. Ken wasn't blushing anymore, he was getting excited and could hardly wait for the stairs to end. Suddenly, Yohji came to an abrupt stop, causing Ken to fall into him. Both men turned their heads, meeting an icy violet glare. Ken burst out blushing again, remembering what Yohji had said to him earlier in the shop.  
  
"Koudoh, what do you think you're doing?" Aya looked more than a little annoyed, and was glaring daggers at Yohji.  
  
"What does it look like, oh fearless leader? Kenken and I are headed to my room for a little bit of quality time, so if you'll excuse us..."  
  
"I think not, Yohji. Go on, go up to your room. But Ken, you stay here." Aya stood in the middle of the stairs, watching Yohji's retreating back until he was inside his room with he door closed. After Yohji was in his room and Aya was sure he was not returning, he slowly turned back to Ken.  
  
"Hidaka, what are you doing? Honestly, Yohji?? Surely, you can't be that desperate. Come on, follow me." Before Ken could open his mouth to say one word, he thought better of it and silently followed Aya down to the kitchen. They entered the kitchen, Aya going silently to the fridge, taking out the strawberries and then going over to the cupboard to retrieve a bottle of honey.  
  
"Have you ever had strawberries and honey? It was a favorite of mine when I was younger." Ken nodded eagerly, sitting down opposite Aya. They ate silently, each savoring the flavor of the strawberries and the sweet sensation of honey. Aya then cleared the table, and to Ken's surprise left the dishes in the sink instead of immediately washing them as he normally would. Ken stood, taking Aya's stance to mean that they were leaving the kitchen. To his surprise, he soon found himself backed up against the counter, Aya invading his space dangerously.  
  
"You know, Ken, you could've just asked me if you wanted someone. You really don't need to hide it..."  
  
Aya's voice trailed off, he was so close Ken could feel his breath on his face. Then, without warning, the redhead covered his mouth with his own. Teal orbs widened in surprise, meeting violet eyes swirling with lust and passion. A tongue traced its way across Ken's lower lip, asking for entrance. He obliged, easing his mouth open to feel a smooth tongue dart inside. The kiss became heated, each man trying to explore as much of the other's smooth cavern as possible. The taste of strawberries and honey lingered in the kiss, mixing with the taste of each of the young assassins. After a while, the need for air could no longer be ignored. They broke the kiss, panting from the intensity.  
  
"A-Aya?? What-" Ken couldn't finish the question, as the older assassin had begun to kiss him deeply again. He moaned into the kiss, grateful for the counter that was now keeping him standing up. The redhead broke the kiss, moving down Ken's jawline to his throat. He but down gently, then lapping at the bites in a way that was driving Ken insane. He felt himself being pulled to the floor, cold tiles making him realize that he was no longer wearing a shirt. Abssynian began to kiss him again, a fiery light in his eyes that Ken had never seen before. This time it was Ken who deepened the kiss, making both men moan. They were so busy that they missed the sound of the back door closing and the sound of footsteps.  
  
"Hey, Aya, do you know why the store is cl-" Omi stopped mid-sentence, staring wide-eyed at his two friends. Ken turned a deep shade of red, embarrassed at being caught in such a position by the sandy-haired boy. "I- I'm so sorry!!!" Before either of the men could say anything, Omi had run up the stairs, locking himself in his room.

* * *

That's all for today! I'll have to think about who Ken's gonna be with next time. Will he stick with Aya, or will Yohji get what missed out on? And there's always Omi to worry about...Well, please review if you want me to continue! 


	3. What's going on?

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz. Sad, I know, but true.

* * *

A Lazy Day in the Koneko

By Moon without a Sun

* * *

Before Aya fully processed what had just happened, Ken was already flying up the stairs after Omi.

"Omi! Come on, Omi! Open the door!" Siberian banged on the door, but stopped abruptly when he heard sniffling on the other side.

"Omi? Are you ok? Look, Omi, I 'm sorry. Just open the door."

The door slowly creaked open, revealing a bleary-eyed teen. Ken quickly stepped inside before the boy could close the door, and immediately pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry Omi. You shouldn't have seen that. Now tell me, what's really bothering you?"

"You-you an-and A-Aya. Why, Ken? Don't you know that **I** love you?!" Before Ken could react, Omi reached up, kissing him. Ken pulled away quickly, not truly understanding what had just happened.

"Omi, what are you talking about? Aren't you in love with Ouka?" At this comment the blonde boy let out a small laugh. "Ok...I guess not. But still, Omi, why me?"

The small archer advanced towards Ken, reaching up to run his fingers gently through the brunette's hair. "Because you're wonderful, Ken. You live the same horrible life we all do, and yet you are always the one who is there for everyone else. You're sweet, you're loving, and, admit it Ken, you have an **amazing** body. Honestly, I don't think there's a single person alive who doesn't find you attractive."

"Yeah, well, it seems like everyone picked today to show it. First Yohji, then Aya, now you? What is going on around her..." Ken was cut off once again by Omi's sweet lips. Much stronger than the soccer player had thought, the young boy had soon pushed Ken into the wall. Ken forced the boy away, breathing heavily.

"Look, Omi, I think you're really attractive too, but..."

"Then why," The boy said in a rather un-Omi like voice, "don't you just shut up and stop fighting?"

Ken pushed Omi away, bolting for the door. He kept running until he was safely inside his bedroom, door locked.

"Why is no one acting like themselves today?? It's almost as if they were someone else... wait.... Schuldich!!" A nearby snicker confirmed the assassin's accusation. "Shuldich, get your ass out here!!! What do you think you're doing?!?!"

"Just helping out a friend in need. Honestly, they were all lusting after you but not saying anything. I just sped up the process. So get your ass out there and go get those darling **boyfriends** of yours."

"Oh, yeah, and which one would that be?" Ken replied sarcastically, placing a hand on his hip.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure it's all of them. It's like a big Weiss orgy!" With those words, the telekinetic disappeared, leaving the soccer player alone to figure things out for himself. "All of them...what the hell does that mean???"

* * *

I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, I hope you were all patient with me! Anyways, I'll try to be better from now on! 


	4. Author's Note

Sorry! This isn't a new chapter. But I want to let you guys know that I plan on updating these! My muses for these had kind of died, but they're coming back and I promise I will update the rest of my fics!


	5. Solution

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz. If I did, I wouldn't be writing here, now would I?

* * *

A Lazy Day in the Koneko

By Moon without a Sun

* * *

Ken leaned against the door to his bedroom. "Great, now what the hell am I supposed to do?" The brunette sighed, the voices of three arguing teammates.

"Dude Aya! Look what you did! You scared him into his room! Now we'll probably never see him again!"

"Shut up, Koudoh."

"I-I'm sorry" -sob- "I-it's all my fault. I-I shouldn't have kissed him…"

"YOU, Omi!"

"I-I'm sorry…I should have known he'd be disgusted…"

Ken sighed. "Oh well, might as well get it over with." He opened the door, causing all three of his teammates to freeze. Omi was, well, had been, sobbing in a corner of the hallway. Yohji was currently in a position that clearly stated that he had been trying to strangle Aya, while the redhead was reaching for his katana that lay a few feet away.

"Dude, guys. Stop. This is ridiculous." All three made to protest. Ken held up a hand for silence. "Okay, I've decided a plan of action. I will go with each one of you on a date. The one who proves himself to actually **like **me, well, then we'll consider actual dating. Okay?" The three members nodded their agreement.

"Oooh! Oooh! Oooh! Me first!" Yohji was waving his hand frantically like a little school kid desperate to read a part in the class play.

ken sighed. "Okay Yohji, you first. Then…Aya? And then Omi. Okay? Good. I'm going to bed."

"But Ken-kun! It's only afternoon!"

"I'm taking a nap then, okay?" Ken closed the door, flopping on his bed. He rolled over, trying not to think about his upcoming date with Yohji.

* * *

Okay everybody! I know that its short, but…And I'm really sorry about not updating. I really am. I had forgotten all about this fic until Anendee reviewed, so special thanks to Anendee! 


End file.
